1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector adapted for mounting on a print circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the technology of wireless communication and advanced technology of electrics, electrical connectors are designed to establish an electrical connection between a storage device and a print circuit board for high-speed signal transmission.
Usually, these electrical connectors each comprises an insulative housing, a shielding member assembled to the insulative housing, and a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing. A conventional electrical connector comprises an insulative housing with a plurality of terminal passageways disposed therein and a plurality of terminals respectively received in the terminal passageways. The insulative housing has a pair of positioning portions. Each positioning portion forms a positioning hole. When the electrical connector is assembled to a print circuit board, a pair of bolts pass through corresponding holes defined on the print circuit board and the pair of positioning holes of the positioning portion to lock the electrical connector and the print circuit board together. However, these connectors are with compact structure to comply with the miniature trend. The positioning portions and positioning holes are of small sizes accordingly. Furthermore, the positioning shoulders are made of plastic materials. All of fore-mentioned factors cause the intension of the positioning shoulders are not enough and fragile to be damaged. In addition, the engagement between the electrical connector and the print circuit board are maintained only by the bolts. In other words, it means low efficient assembly.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.